


They never learn

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott refuses to get out of bed. Reyes calls in reinforcements. Who arrive armed.
Relationships: Gil Brodie/Male Ryder | Scott, Gil Brodie/Reyes Vidal, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Kudos: 22





	They never learn

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from but it made me giggle. Hopefully it brightens your day too.

"Five more minutes", Scott mumbled, face squished into the pillow.   
"You've been saying that for the last half hour", Reyes said, not bothering to look up from his omni-tool or move from his position on the couch. "Someone isn't going to be happy to hear you're still in bed."  
"He loves me."  
"Really? He said the L word?" Reyes entered something into his omni-tool. "Now I'm jealous."  
"Oh, bite me."  
"I did. Last night. Multiple times." 

The ship wide comm switched on and Gil's voice came booming out.  
"This message is for the Pathfinder. Get you lazy butt out of bed before I drag you out of it myself." The comm switched off as Scott sat up and glared at Reyes.  
"I can't believe you tattled on me."  
"Really?"  
"Oh, shut up", Scott huffed, plopping back down and pulling his pillow close.  
"They never learn", Reyes muttered, watching the door. "And three, two, one." The door slid open as Gil marched in, holding a gun. "He's still in bed and I am bored. But please say you're not actually going to shoot him." 

"Only in a matter of speaking." Gil took aim at Scott head and fired. A stream of water came out of the gun, hitting Scott's ear. He squawked, sitting up.  
"What the hell?"  
"Get up now. We have plans today. Plans that do not involve you lounging around in bed all day."  
"It's my day off. I can do what I want." 

"Are you wearing pants?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
Gil fired the water gun again, this time hitting his nose before tossing the gun to Reyes and high tailing it out the door with Scott in hot pursuit. Reyes smiled before getting up to follow at a more leisurely pace.  
"Never a dull day."


End file.
